


Somewhere In Between

by xOblivion_is_Gracex



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xOblivion_is_Gracex/pseuds/xOblivion_is_Gracex
Summary: Felicity is the apprentice of Stephen Strange, and a brand new villain has his eyes set on the Sorcerer Supreme.I promise to get better at these summaries. This was requested through my tumblr, and I fell in love with the possibilities immediately.My tumblr: the-marvel-imagines-blog.tumblr.com





	

***Liam’s POV***

I watched in horror as she bled out from the wounds inflicted on her body. My heart felt like it was thudding sporadically against my ribcage, causing my whole chest to hurt. However, I also felt no pain at the same time. It was like everything was so unbelievably numb, so...quiet. I never knew it would feel like that to lose someone you loved so much. It’s like the light just turned off, and my eyes just hadn’t adjusted to the darkness. A part of me wondered if they would ever adjust, if I would ever again see the world the way I once had. As I watched her choking and coughing up her own blood, I realized that it was impossible for the colors to ever come back to my life again. I’d never feel happiness again. She was the light that brightened my darkest day, and even at the young age of 18, I had some pretty dark days. I knew, without the shadow of a doubt that this day-the day I lost her-was the darkest.

The soft gasp that came from my father next to me was what pulled me back into sudden consciousness. I hadn’t passed out or fainted, but I hadn’t been able to move until that very moment. It was like I was in a movie and someone paused the screen, leaving me in the darkened space that was meant to keep the two of us hidden. As soon as the play button was hit again, I didn’t miss a beat as I scrambled from out of the hiding place and over to my mother. The faint sound of my father calling my name didn’t stop me as I closed the space between us. When I saw the pool of blood that monster had left her in, I knew that there was no fixing it. There was no turning back. However, the son within me told me that she would pull through just like every time before that. She had been in quite the few tight spots before, but she was always the one to persevere. As soon as I reached her, I fell to my knees at her side. My hand instinctively found the largest wound on her abdomen, and I pressed down as I pushed her hair from her face as she’d done to me so many times before. Every night before bed, she would sit at the edge of my bed and stroke my temple, pushing any pieces of stray hair behind my ears. I had grown it out a bit when I was 14 and 16, but it was always too much maintenance. She had always made a comment about how my hair would get moldy if I kept going to bed with wet hair, but I knew it was just a ploy to get me to take my showers earlier in the day instead of right before bed, which just made it harder to fall asleep. It made for some long conversations between the two of us, though, conversations I wouldn’t give up for the world.

As I pressed down onto the wound to keep it from gushing out blood, I watched as her face twisted in pain. Her eyes squeezed shut as her jaw clenched. A guttural groan followed as her eyes shot back open and filled with tears of pain. She shook her head and coughed up even more blood, “it’s okay” she choked out between the shallow and labored breaths. My bottom lip quivered as she reached up with a shaking hand and grabbed my forearm to move my hand away from the wound. She knew what would happen if pressure wasn’t applied to the wound. It would mean that she would bleed out, but...my logical mind knew that there was no saving her after what happened. I was only able to tend to one wound when there were at least four significant ones scattered across her body. When her eyes met mine, I knew she accepted it. My mother had never been one to accept death, so I tried to pull my hand from her weak grasp to press it to the wound once more. When I had given up and accepted fate, she was always there to challenge my decision. She never let me give up, and I couldn’t let her give up, either. When I tried to pull away, she used her last bit of strength to tighten her grip on my wrist. I furrowed my eyebrows as I stared into those loving eyes again, “it’s okay” she assured me with an overwhelming sense of peace in her eyes. While she had accepted her fate, I wasn’t willing to let her go. She smiled up at me, “I always knew it would end like this-that it would be for something. Let me go” she insisted with a nod of her head.

That was when I couldn’t take it. The weight of the whole world crashed down on top of my shoulders. No matter what I did, I couldn’t save her. She had already bled out too much, and she was on the very brink of death. Something inside me couldn’t let her take that final step, couldn’t let her go. It was her final request, but I was holding on so tightly to her last moments of life. My body felt like it could no longer support my weight, so I fell down onto the ground next to her, feeling the warm blood soaking into my black and gold robes. They were a gift from my father when I began training, but I cared about none of the sentimental value of them. I just buried my face into her neck and began crying much like I had when I was younger. Whenever I had a nightmare, I would find my way into her room and nestle myself between her and my father, and she would hold me as I cried. This was no different. Even in her dying moments, she held my trembling body as I sobbed, “I can’t do this without you” I whimpered, knowing that life was going to throw so much at me, much more than I could handle without her.

I felt her smile. I didn’t even have to see it, but my spirit felt a little less heavy, so I just knew, “you’re going to make it through this, and you’ll take on this world without fear. I know the man you’ll become. You are my son, my beautiful baby boy, and you will fight like me” she assured me before she coughed up more blood. Her grip on me was becoming weaker, but it only urged me to pull myself closer. As she grew weaker, I forced myself to grow stronger to compensate. She always did the same thing for me. Now, it was my turn. I listened as she cleared her throat, “you were my greatest gift to the world”

Her declaration only drove me to further tears, “I love you, mom”

“I love  _ you _ ” she murmured into my hair as she pressed a kiss to the top of my head. The blood that coated her lips smeared onto my forehead, but I didn’t care. She turned her head up to look up at the beautiful night sky, something we always used to do. My father was the one who was so passionate about the stars when they first met. She told me time and time again how they would just lay on their backs and stare up at the stars for hours. It became a tradition that carried on after I was born, and I became a part of their nightly routine. I would lay between the two of them and stare up at twinkling lights that had always captivated them. Her weakened cough pulled me back into the present, and she murmured those familiar words to me, “just look at the stars, Liam. Tonight, they shine just for you”

When my father finally found his way over to us, my ears began ringing. The words sent me spiraling, and I could do nothing but watch as he knelt down next to her, wiping away the tears on her face. It was the very first time I saw my dad cry. He shook his head as his blue-green eyes scanned over her bleeding and weak body. As he spoke to her, his voice was muffled but still so clear, “I’m so sorry” he apologized, not bothering to wipe the tears from his face even though wiping them from hers was a priority for him, “I didn’t mean for this to happen. I thought we would be ready. I never would’ve summoned him if-”

She cut him off, and the sound bled back in, “this is how it had to be” she insisted, not wanting him to blame himself even though it was clearly his fault. That was the first moment I felt contempt for my father, and it was the last moment I felt any love for him. She reached up to stroke his cheek, “I’ll wait for you” she smiled

He forced a smile for her sake as he pushed the last strands of hair from her face that had been matted down because of the blood. The words clearly had some sentimental value to him because it only made him cry harder when the forced smile fell again, “I love you”

“I love you more” she murmured right before the light left her eyes, leaving my father and I sitting in the middle of the open field with her lifeless body.

The switch flipped for my father just like it had for me, and the tears dried as he remembered that we were still in danger. He leaned down and pressed a delicate kiss to her forehead before leaning into her ear, “good luck” he whispered before looking over at me. He stood up from the ground, wiping the tears from his cheeks. He offered a hand to help me up, but I swatted it away, wanting to stay with her. When he noticed my defiance, he spoke, “we need to leave. If we don’t-”

I scrambled up to my feet, not wanting to hear him tell me that we would suffer the same fate as she had. I wasn’t going to listen to him calculate the risks when he couldn’t do that in the first place to avoid this. I shoved him back, “I hate you!” I screamed before shoving him again, knocking him down onto the ground. I stood over him, glaring at the man who was far less worthy of this life than she was, “I hate you! I wish you died instead!”

He flinched at my words almost as if it were a fist coming toward his face. Normally, he would raise his voice and scold me for raising my voice at him since he was my father. However, he just stared up at me with the same pain I saw in my mother’s eyes right before she...He had no right to feel sorrow because  _ he _ was the one who summoned that monster. As his eyes watered again, he spoke through the lump in his throat, “I wish it was me, too, Liam. Trust me, I wish I could take her place, but she died to save us. We can’t let that be in vain. We  _ cannot _ let her die for nothing. We need to go” he reminded me

“You brought him here! This is your fault!” I yelled again

“Control your anger!” he demanded as he stood back up from the ground, “I understand you’re angry. I am, too. I’m  _ furious _ !” he exclaimed, his voice becoming louder before it softened again like it always did, “but, there’s a time and a place to let that anger out, and that’s  _ not _ in the middle of the forest. If you let it consume you, you’ll hurt yourself. Trust me, I know what anger does to a person, and I can’t lose you, too”

I shook my head as I turned on my heel and began walking away. I scooped my mother’s body up into my arms and walked away from my father, leaving him in the woods. When I was far enough away to ensure he couldn’t hear me, I mumbled my final words to him, “I don’t want to hurt myself. I just want to hurt you”


End file.
